Broken Arrow
by Ivory-Five
Summary: Gilbert, Rodrich and Elizabeta go for a little trip to a hidden lake in Austria, where Gilbert has a little cabin. But along the way, and when they arrive, Gilbert and Rodrich find themselves falling for each other. Teutonic!PrussiaxAustria


_**Hi, it's Rainne again! Yeah, I came up with this story, based off the song Broken Arrow by Raney Shockne. It's a PruAus this time, and this is when Prussia was a Teutonic Knight, so Gil is like… 15 and Rodrich is 14. And Elizabeta, Hungary, is 14 too!**_

_**Read this and let me know what you think!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, picture this: A beautiful forest, trees shimmering with green leaves in the summer sun, which danced around the branches, casting elegant, wavy shadows upon the grassy earth. Clearings between trees appeared here and there, letting people rest or camp in pleasure, a lake not far from the center of the forest, glowing and lighting up the sky with its clear beauty.

In one of those clearings, there was a boy and a girl. The boy was about fourteen, with dark brown hair, a curly strand of hair sticking out of his forehead. He had violet eyes, hidden behind a pair of square glasses, and he had a beauty mark near his mouth.

The girl had long, light brown hair, elegant and wavy in the breeze. Her eyes were dazzling emeralds, wide and pure. Her smile was wide and bright, shiny and clean, and she was about fourteen as well.

"Where could he be?" the boy asked, glancing at the girl, who shrugged. "I don't know!" the girl said, "He's the one who arranged this whole thing, so he better not bail on us!" Just as she said that, another boy entered the clearing with two horses. "Hallo!" he called. This boy was about fifteen, with silver hair that was wild around his face, his bangs in his face. His eyes were a bloody crimson, sparkling with their own murderous passion. He wore a white tunic, chainmail sleeves and pants on, tall, knee-high boots, and a white cloak. His tunic and cloak bore a black cross, which was also the symbol on his necklace, an iron cross. He had a rapier on his belt, making him look menacing.

"Gilbert, finally," the brunette boy said. The albino, Gilbert, smirked. "You missed me, Roddy?" he asked. The brunette scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't call me that," he said, "My name is Rodrich!" The girl laughed, smiling at Gilbert. "Nice to see you join us," she said. Gilbert smiled, this smile fairly warm and comforting. "My pleasure, Elizabeta," he replied before pulling the two horses more into the clearing.

"Okay, I've got Himmel and Nagyság here…" Gilbert said, looking at Rodrich and Elizabeta. Rodrich blinked, raising an eyebrow. "You were supposed to get Schönheit," he said. Gilbert rolled his eyes, nodding. "I know," he said, "but since your people hate me, I couldn't get near the entrance of the city before I found an arrow in my ass." Elizabeta burst into laughter. "They shot arrows at you?" she asked, giggling in the process. Gilbert glared, nodding. "I'm a Teutonic Knight! I'm Prussia!" he snapped, pulling the horses more, "Anyway, Roddy, you're riding with me."

Rodrich glanced at Elizabeta, who was giggling too much to pay attention. "Why with you?" he asked, looking away when his eyes met with Gilbert's. "Because Nagyság is going to be carrying the food, and there isn't enough room on that horse for Elizabeta, supplies and you. Himmel is strong, and he can hold his weight, maybe more. He's been raised as a Prussian horse, so I would know," Gilbert replied. Rodrich shook his head. "I'm so happy I'm Austria…" Rodrich muttered, receiving a glare from Gilbert.

"Well, should we go?" Elizabeta asked, finally done with her giggling. Rodrich nodded, watching Gilbert mount Himmel. Rodrich stepped over to Himmel, looking over the horse carefully. While Nagyság was a brown, farm-bred horse, Himmel was an albino stallion raised in the lands of Prussia, pink eyes and a white mane, along with the rest of his body. Gilbert stuck out his hand, and Rodrich took it, getting up on the horse. He found himself in sitting in the saddle, Gilbert's front pressing into his backside, making the brunette blush. He felt Gilbert's arms, and saw them, around his side, holding onto the reins.

Elizabeta mounted, veering Nagyság to face Himmel. "So, where are we going exactly?" she asked. Gilbert flashed her a smile. "Oh, there's this lake in Austria… well, I sort of built a cabin there," he said, "We're going there." Rodrich turned to face Gilbert, eyes wide. "You did WHAT in my country?" he said, almost shouting. Gilbert raised a hand, putting it on Rodrich's mouth. "It's only a vacation home!" he retorted, turning Rodrich's head around, "You'll love it there! And… you kind of have to be here, otherwise I can't get into Austria."

Elizabeta started giggling again. Rodrich looked over at her, and even Gilbert was curious to know why she was laughing this time. "What?" they said at once, glaring at each other in the process. Elizabeta burst into laughter, nearly falling off Nagyság. "I can't get into Austria!" she laughed loud, "Rodrich IS Austria!" Immediately, Rodrich and Gilbert's faces heated up, and they stared at Elizabeta, disgusted in her imagination.

"I could SO get into Austria!" Gilbert defended, his hands moving from the reins and grabbing onto Rodrich's wrists. "Hey!" the brunette objected, struggling slightly in his grasp. Gilbert smirked and licked the back of Rodrich's neck. "I could so get into you…" he whispered into the brunette's ear, laughing when Rodrich swore. "I swear, if you do this at all during the trip there, I will kill you!" Rodrich shouted, blushing. Elizabeta finally fell off Nagyság, she was laughing so hard. Gilbert laughed too, letting go of Rodrich and grasping the reins. "Don't be a baby, Roddy~" Gilbert said, and they began their journey.

Based on what you see, you already know that something is going to happen that is awkward!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Yeah so…. Yeah… Remember, Gilbert=Prussia, Rodrich=Austria and Elizabeta=Hungary!**_

_**German words:**_

_**Ja – Yes**_

_**Himmel – Heaven**_

_**Schönheit – Beauty**_

_**Hungarian Words:**_

_**Nagyság – Greatness (I think that's what it means... .heheheh...)**_

_**... Yeah, this beginning is totally random, but it gets better, believe me. This is a solo project, so there's no Max, Blake, Justin or Jason. This could be called a prologue, but I don't want for there to be a prologue for this story. Hope you liked this much, though.**_

_**(REVIEW!)**_


End file.
